bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Baron Leltoy
'Baron Leltoy ' is a boy in the Resistance. He battles using the Haos attribute. He is one of Dan's biggest fans. He has spiky pink hair with a red headband over it. He is the youngest of the Resistance. He uses Piercian as his Bakugan Trap. Being the youngest, Baron has a lot to learn. He may be a talented Brawler, but he has a bad habit of getting too defensive or not attacking properly. Baron is also shown to know a lot about the Bakugan Battle Brawlers- he knows almost all of them and Mira even claims that Baron has a poster of them in his room (where or how he got it is never mentioned, although the Bakugan Battle Brawlers seem to be very well known in New Vestroia). Despite being the youngest, Baron is more muscular-looking than the other members of the Bakugan Brawler's Resistance. Although he is called the weakest of the Resistance, he has managed to defeat Volt Luster,Shadow Probe and Lync Volan and also somewhat helped Dan defeat Mylene Pharaoh. Baron has been shown to be a bit too fascinated with things and is easily amazed. He also ends up humiliating himself sometimes. Baron has also been shown to be a bit more immature than the other Brawlers (Even Dan finds him strange) Story Baron calls Dan "Master Dan", Marucho "Master Marucho" .Originally Baron fought with Tigrerra, but lost him to Spectra and Viper Helios. He begins to doubt himself after losing Tigerra to Spectra but with a little encouragement from Dan, Mira, and Nemus he defeats Shadow Prove in a battle and takes three of his Bakugan.In episode 10, he says that he had always wondered what it would be like on the other side of the portal, which was the portal that led Runo to New Vestroia from Earth. At the end of episode 10 he decides to follow Dan, Mira, and Runo to Earth in order to stop the Vexos from destroying it. Baron admires Runo as one of the six original Battle Brawlers but Runo's father doesn't like the fact that he does. He returns to New Vestroia with Dan through Dr. Gehabich's dimension transporter. He seems to be very fond of the activities done on Earth, especially by Dan e.g. taking baths. In episode 20 he and Dan made it back to New Vestroia where they battled Mylene and Shadow in Beta City. Baron was defeated helping Dan and Drago, but he still was able to keep Ancient Nemus. and help Dan and Drago defeat them, destroying the Dimension Controller in the process. When they get to Gamma City he volunteers to brawl Volt Luster, defeating him and earning his respect. He returns to Vestal with Ace and Mira with their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. In episode 28 after the Vexos return Baron brawls Prince Hydron and loses the Haos attribute energy. Baron is currently 12 years old, confirming this in the English version by saying, "I'm almost 13 ya know!" He is a huge fan of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers and the six fighting Bakugan as displayed by his reaction to first meeting Dan, Marucho, Drago, and Shun. He seems to always embarrass himself in front of Dan, Marucho, and Shun. According to Mira, he has a poster of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers up on his wall. From what was shown in episode 28, Baron has a large family and is very caring for his many younger brothers and sisters. He is the youngest and most emotional of all the brawlers. Once the brawlers make it to he teams up with Dan against Mylene and Shadow and defeats them, destroying the Dimension Controller in the process. When they get to Gamma City he volunteers to brawl Volt Luster, defeating him and earning his respect. In episode 28, He loses to Prince Hydron and Ancient Nemus lost the Haos energy. Bakugan Baron brawls using Haos bakugan. He is the only member of the resistance to have more than one bakugan and be in a three on three battle. * Haos Nemus (Guardian Bakugan evolved before series) * Haos Mega Nemus (Evolved Guardian-Evolved when Bakugan New Vestroia started) * Haos Ancient Nemus(Further Evolved Guardian-Evolved in episode 27) * Haos Piercian (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Blade Tigrerra (used but lost to Spectra)(Back with Runo) * Haos Jelldon * Haos Rafflesian * Darkus Atchibee(took from shadow) * Darkus anchorsaur(took from shadow) * Darkus Hammersaur(took from shadow) Battles Baron is the weakest of the resistance, though he is a talented Brawler as he managed to defeat Shadow Prove, Lync Volan, and Volt Luster. However, he still has a lot to learn. {|class="wikitable sortable" !Opponent !Outcome |- !Spectra Phantom |Lose |- !Shadow Prove |Win |- !Lync Volan |Win |- !Mylene Pharaoh & Shadow Prove(Tag with Dan) |Win |- !Volt Luster |Win |- !Prince Hydron |Lose |- Gallery File:Baron_Starstruck.jpg|Baron when he first saw Drago. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance